Different types of containers have been made for packaging and dispensing of items, including products of very small size such as pills or paper clips. Such containers or dispensers are commonly made of plastic and have a base and an easily operable cap or other opening for releasing the product. The relative small size of such containers allows them to be packaged in bulk, such as within a larger container such as a box, and/or shrink-wrapped together. It is desirable for small product containers which contain the same or complimentary products to be held together or in close proximity for organization, dispensing and storage.